Second Chances For Everyone
by Christina1
Summary: Well, this is another story that I wrote late one night while thinking. I'll be honest right now, it's not a T&P fic. I won't say anymore because I might ruin the surprise. Please write a review too...oh and be sure to read the notes in the beginning.


Hello everyone! I decided to take my first shot on writing a Pan and Juunana-gou fic. Please read and write a review…and also tell me if I should stick to writing T&P or P&17…or both. Ja ne!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"And do you Trunks Briefs take this woman to be your wife…through good times and bad, for richer or poorer…till death do you part?" *I don't know if these are the real vows, so bear with me*  
  
"I do." He answered looking deeply into the woman he love's eyes.  
  
"And do you Marron Chestnut take this man to be your husband…through good times and bad, for richer or poorer…till death do you part?" The preacher asked.  
  
"I do." Marron answered teary-eyed.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher announced with a great smile upon his lips.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pan watched as Trunks kissed Marron. She was happy for both of them. Why shouldn't she be? They were all best friends.  
  
Pan watched as Trunks turned his head and smiled at her. She just smiled back knowing that it was just a friendly smile. She didn't mind though. She thought that she did love him, but she really didn't. One night of thinking made Pan see that she really did love him…only as a brother.  
  
Pan sighed and turned her head only to find herself lost into the coldest pair of blue eyes. She gasped. She didn't know why she did, but it just happened.  
  
Pan quickly turned her head to avoid seeing his features convert to a scowl.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
'What the hell is her problem?' Juunana-gou frowned. If there was one thing that he hated more than these boring parties…weird stares was another thing.  
  
He watched slightly amused as Pan scolded her self for looking too long. She decided to go outside for a walk to avoid further embarrassment.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
'Well, so much for not making an ass of myself.' Pan thought kicking a rock around.  
  
"Something wrong?" A voice behind her inquired slyly.  
  
Pan turned around startled only to find her self lost in his cold gaze.  
  
"No, nothing at all." Pan murmured sub-consciously.  
  
"Doesn't seem like it." He shrugged walking away.  
  
Pan furrowed her eyebrows angrily. "What would you know about 'MY' problems?" She yelled after him.  
  
Juunana-gou stopped and smirked to himself. 'I've got her right where I want her.' He thought. He returned his features to it's emotionless façade and face the girl.  
  
"Plenty." He said.  
  
"Please, enlighten me." Pan said as she smugly crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, for starters, you grew up in the shadow of my niece. You were always thought of second…Marron was always first. When it was time to go out…who did they call first? Marron. If she couldn't go out, they finally decided, 'Hey, I guess it couldn't hurt to bring Pan.' Then came your first major crush…how exciting. As soon as you built up enough courage to tell him after ALL of this time…he goes and announces his engagement to…Marron. What was he thinking" Juunana-gou said sarcastically.  
  
By this time, Pan's arms had dropped down to the sides of her body and sadness crossed her face. She quickly noticed that he was looking at her, so she crossed her arms and frowned.  
  
"Well, it looks like someone has nothing else better to do." Pan spat as she shoved past him and back to the party.  
  
"Ouch." Juunana-gou said sarcastically while shaking his head. He made his way back to the party and kept a very watchful eye on the girl who had managed to keep him interested.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Juunana-gou!" Juuhachi-gou hissed.  
  
"What?" He said highly irritated.  
  
"I want you to meet Keiko…" Juuhachi-gou started.  
  
"Would you stop introducing me to these incompetent weak fools!" He shouted not caring that Keiko heard. "I'm tired of you trying to set me up with all of these…these…these SLUTS!" He said turning his back towards her. "And besides, I already have my eye on someone." He murmured loud enough for her to hear as he looked at Pan before walking away.  
  
Juuhachi-gou followed his gaze and found that it landed on Pan. She went wide-eyed.  
  
"Juunana-gou!" She yelled trailing her brother. "Are you nuts?! Gohan's kid?! She's a great kid but…"  
  
"Then what are you babbling about?" He spat.  
  
"But Gohan!" She hissed.  
  
"What, you don't think that Gohan would trust me with her?" Juunana-gou smirked.  
  
"Honestly, no." Juuhachi-gou sstated.  
  
Juunana-gou rolled his eyes in disgust. "It's amazing, everyone is will to give you a second chance…but not me. They even gave the almighty evil bastard no ouji a second chance…but NO! Juunana-gou is TOO EVIL." He sneered before walking away.  
  
Juuhachi-gou was about to follow her departing brother, but saw that someone had already beaten her to it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Juunana-gou sat on the rock that over looked the entire city up on the mountains. He flew away from the party knowing that maybe his sister was right, and that he was right…he wouldn't get a second chance.  
  
"Something wrong?" A sweet voice said taking a seat next to him. He didn't need to turn his head, for he already knew who it was.  
  
"Nothing you'd know about." He shrugged.  
  
Pan smiled feeling another verbal spar coming. "Well, let's just see how wise I really am. Now let me see…AH! I've got it! I sense jealousy." Pan said smiling triumphantly.  
  
"Of you? Che." He snorted taking a sip of vodka.  
  
Pan took the bottle from him. He looked at her in the eyes and found sincerity. "No, of your sister." She said. She didn't allow him to interrupt her as she continued on. "You're jealous over the fact that so far, everyone has been given a second chance…except you."  
  
Juunana-gou snatched the bottle away from Pan and took another sip. "Good for you, you colved it." He said sarcastically.   
  
"Juunana-gou," Pan purred taking the bottle away from him and flinging it off the mountain. "I'm willing to give you a second chance. Tell me when you're ready to accept it." She said caressing his cheek before walking away.  
  
Juunana-gou watched as she walked away.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He thought. He smirked to himself knowing that she couldn't sense his ki even if she tried. He quietly snuck behind her and hugged her.  
  
"I'd like to take you up on your offer." He purred into her ear.  
  
Pan's lips twitched into a smile. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good." She said looking into his eyes. She moved in slowly and grazed her lips across his. She heard Juunana-gou make a small grunt before devouring her lips completely.  
  
Pan broke the kiss for air and looked him deeply in the eyes. "See, everyone gets second chances." She smiled as they walked down a lovely trail in the nearby forest. His arm wrapped around her waist as Pan wrapped both her arms around his and her head rested comfortably on his shoulder.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, there is my first #17 And Pan fic. Please tell me which you'd prefer me to write. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
!-- text below generated by server. PLEASE REMOVE --/table/script/style/noscript  
  



End file.
